nil_admirari_no_tenbinfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Kougami
Biography Akira is an illegitimate child from the noble Shiginuma family. His father was the head of the Shiginuma family household, while his mother was one of the servants whom his father had seduced. His mother later committed suicide, resulting Akira having a fear of blood as he was the one who discovered her. He joined Fukurou in order to infiltrate it's headquarters and report their plans and activities back to his half-brother, Takashi Shiginuma who was the head of the organisation, "Karasu". Appearance Akira is a tall young man with white hair which is partially tied up and grey eyes. His uniform wear for Fukurou consists of a navy blue soldier-like coat, with a blue shirt neneath. He wears it with navy blue trousers and black shoes. His casual wear consists of a blue shirt accompanied with black trousers and brown shoes. Personality He is serious when it comes to work, and often spends alone. He always talks about himself almost always with a blunt attitude, and because Akira rarely expresses emotion, he tends to be cold, but he also has the type of person who cannot leave people in need help. Relationships Tsugumi Kuze Akira first met Tsugumi when he and Hayato came to investigate the incident regarding her brother, Hitaki. Tsugumi initially felt awkward around Akira due to his blunt attitude, but she eventually warmed up to him after they ended up having to sit in the couple's seat at a cinema. When Tsugumi began to get paranoid after Takashi Shiginuma began threatening her to join "Karasu", Akira came clean by admitting to being the traitor in Fukurou, but he vowed to protect her no matter what. He returned to "Nachtigal" to confront Takashi in an attempt to protect Tsugumi, leading him to getting imprisoned. However, Akira managed to escape and he arrived on time to stop Takashi from attempting to rape Tsugumi. His feelings for her become clear when he buys cinema tickets with intentions of inviting Tsugumi, vowing that he will not give up on her. Hayato Ozaki He has a friendly relationship with Hayato, often accompanying him on their patrols. Hayato also likes to tease Akira sometimes, and his outgoing personality can be contrasted to Akira's blunt attitude. Even after knowing that Akira was the traitor in Fukurou, Hayato forgave him and the pair continued being friends. Hisui Hoshikawa Not much interaction is shown between Akira and Hisui, but they do get along as a team. Hisui along with Hayato also likes to make fun of Akira sometimes. Shiori Tokiyama She is Akira's boss at Fukurou. Shiori was not surprised when Akira was revealed to be the traitor, as she had known from the very start. However, after Akira defeated Takashi and put an end to "Karasu", she forgave Akira and allowed him to continue working at Fukurou. Takashi Shiginuma He is Akira's older half-brother who is the head of the organisation "Karasu". He is not on good terms with Akira due to an incident which caused Takashi to lose the use of his right eye. Akira was blamed for that incident, and decided to be Takashi's underdog to compensate. Takashi also looks down on Akira as he is an illegitimate child conceived by one of his father's servants. He also got Akira to join Fukurou in order to infiltrate it's headquarters and to inform him of their activities. However, Akira decided to go against Takashi when Tsugumi got involved. He was able to defeat Takashi and leave the "Karasu" organisation for good. Trivia * His hobby is going to the cinemas to watch movies * He is a skilled fighter * He has a tattoo of a crow feather on the right side of his abdomen as proof that he is a member of "Karasu" * He is scared of blood as a result of the trauma he suffered when he discovered his mother after she committed suicide * "Kou" (鴻) from Akira's surname Kougami is "oriental stork" in Japanese Category:Characters Category:Male Characters